Dreams or Reality?
by CityCutThat
Summary: July 7th Mission. A bit forceful Akihiko gives into the Shadow and has his way with Minako.


_'Embrace your desire...'_

He walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. Nibbling on her earlobe a bit and sighing in her ear. She reached an arm up to grasp at his silver hair and tug a bit. He growled in excitement as she did so and moved his free hand to start undoing her buttons. She brought her other hand up to stop him and tuged at his hair again.

"S-senpai! What're you doing?"

"Minako, don't you want this, too?"

"No! Not with you like this! Maybe if we actually knew each other better and were, ya know, in a relationship!" Minako tried to reason with her superior.

_'I am the voice of your inner self... Enjoy the moment...'_

"Minako..." He reached out to grab at her shirt again, "Please. I want you."  
"OKAY, Akihiko-Senpai! I think that's going a bit too far. Now please. Stop. I'll be forced to use force. I don't want to hurt you."  
"Heh. A dominatrix. Nice," he smiled a hungry smile.

"Oh, boy..." Minako tried to keep away from him, but in such a small area it was hard.

_'That which cannot be felt is merely a dream... The present is all we have.'_

"Ya know! That random voice in the head thing is getting real old real fast, whoever you are!" She shouted to the air above her.

That was all Akihiko needed to make his move. He grabbed her around the waist again and picked her up. He was stronger than her so the fight she put up wasn't anything to him. He took her over to the bed and climbed on top of her as he laid her down. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her. He kissed at the nape of her neck and breathed heavily in her ear. Minako wasn't going to lie, it felt nice, but that didn't subtract from the fact that he was trying to force her.

_'Let your desire free you from your shackles... such is my wish.'_

Akihiko pressed himself against Minako and whispered her name in her ear. She shuttered, but kept her composure. She was trying to think of a way to get out of this situation, but it looked like it was hopeless at this point. He gripped both her hands in one of his and he moved the other down to continue unbuttoning her shirt. She tried to wiggle away but the weight of his body was too much for her to move. He had finally unbuttoned her top and her bra was the only thing keeping him from seeing her half naked. He smiled an evil little smile before he started to kiss at her cleavage. He took his free hand and pulled one side of her bra down, exposing her left breast. He started to nibble and lick at her nipple. She let out a soft moan.

"T-that doesn't mean I like it!" She announced.

"You don't have to lie, Minako. You know you want this as much as I do."

"Oh? Then you're pretty enthusiastic for someone who doesn't want this!" She laughed nervously.

"No. I want this. And you know you do, too." He slid a hand down her frame and pushed her skirt up. She let out a squeak in surprise.

"Senpai! Please!"  
"Please? Alright."  
He slid his hand further up her thigh and moved her panties to the side. She wiggled her hips to try and get away but it just wasn't going to happen. He moved his finger in between her lips and found her clit. He started to rub it just a bit. She let out a moan again. It was enjoyable, but she still knew it was wrong. She kept trying to reason with him, but she knew she wasn't getting anywhere. He seemed to have made up his mind. His fingers were exploring her. They moved in and out and no matter how much she tried to deny it she liked the feeling. It was a feeling like floating. Then it stopped. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she wanted it back, but she wasn't going to say it. Then he did something else. And everything changed.

She never realized that he'd let go of her hands. Not until they were undoing his pants. Her eyes were wide. He was really wanting to do this. She was frozen. She knew they shouldn't, but it had felt so nice when he was touching her. She stayed in place, anticipating what was to come. He pulled down his pants and boxers. She opened her mouth in shock and awe. He looked rather intimidating down below.

"What? Does it scare you?"  
"Just a bit. It's just so big. Will it... fit?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his manhood.

He smiled.

"Take off your clothes," he said removing his shirt. She obliged and in no time she was down to nothing but her bra and panties. She looked at Akihiko again. She knew this was wrong. He grabbed her breast again and pressed himself against her. That was the last bit of encouragement she needed she sat up enough to undo her bra and then lifted her hips up to remove her panties.

"Roll over. On your stomach."  
"Huh?"  
"Just do it."

She rolled over, "Now what?"  
He pulled at her hips and brought her to her hands and knees He just stared for a moment, taking in the sight of her. Then he started to finger her again.

"Oooohhhh, Senpai. Aren't I ready enough?" She asked in a groan. She wiggled her hips, beckoning him to penetrate her with his stiffness. She still knew this shouldn't be happening. But it was. And the things he did just made her want it more.

"Not just yet. You want to make sure that I just slide in don't you? You said yourself it's big."

She sighed a moan and spoke without thinking, "I want it now, Akihiko."

He was a bit surprised at her calling out his name like that.

"Fine," he smiled. He brought his hard cock up to her wet hole and thrust himself inside her.

She let out a small moan. As he continued thrusting she started to lose herself again. The feeling was becoming more and more pleasurable.

"Oh, Senpai. Please. Don't stop. It feels so good."

"Is it that nice, Minako?" He asked, smiling at her.

She looked back at him, "Grab... Grab my wrists," she said holding one out to him.

He grabbed one and then the other and pulled at her til they were practically in a sitting position, the feeling was even more enjoyable than before for them both with how deep he was hitting.

"M-Minako, I'm close."

"Me to, Senpai."  
"Call me by my name."  
"Akihiko!" She purred. That was the last little bit he needed. They both reached their climax and collapsed onto the bed next to each other.

"Oh my god. Akihiko..." She rolled over to face him, "That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt."  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did," he grinned as she got back up on her hands and knees and straddled him, "Hey, I'm not ready for a second round just yet," he laughed.

"I don't think I could handle you again just yet," she said pulling him up to her and kissing him deeply. She forced her tongue into his mouth and played with his for a bit.

"Hey," he spoke softly, breaking off the kiss. "Let me go clean up. Maybe later on we can have another go?"  
"Alright," she smiled as she watched his naked figure make it's way to the shower. She laid there for a moment. She could smell the soap. It was intoxicating. She was still excited. She moved her hand down and started to touch herself. She sighed out a moan and looked into the mirror next to the bed. She heard that voice again.

_'That's right. Embrace your desire... Give into it even more.'_

That's when she remembered that was going on. They were on a mission. On Shirakawa Boulevard. And she was naked and playing with herself. What? Why? She brought her hand up. There was more there than her own bodily fluids. Her eyes went wide. She looked over at the clothes on the floor. Akihiko-Senpai's. What had happened? She cleaned herself up and got dressed. She heard the shower stop. He gulped. There was a lump in the back of her throat.

"It's your turn, Minako."

"Senpai! Put some clothes on!"  
"Huh? What?" He looked down," What the hell? Minako-chan, I'm sorry!"

"Just put your clothes on so we can get back to the mission."

"Right. Did... Anything happen?"  
"Not that I remember. Why?"  
"Oh. No reason..." He said looking away as he grabbed his clothes.


End file.
